This invention relates to improvements in rigid barrels of the type generally constructed of metal and used for the shipment and storage of a great variety of commercial and industrial liquids such as fuels, lubricants and solvents. Metal barrels of the type known to the art cannot be disassembled, collapsed or reduced in size in any way in order to economically return them to the original shipper for reuse. Inasmuch as an empty barrel occupies the same cubic space as a full one, the cost of shipping the barrels back for recycling is prohibitive, representing a substantial part of the value of the barrel itself. In addition, all metal barrels must be cleaned, derusted, degreased and repainted before they can be used again. Barrel cleaning is most often accomplished through one bung hole in the barrel head, and because of the inaccessibility of the interior of the barrel, it is a costly and time consuming process. Thus, when the shipping charges are added to the reconditioning costs, the cost of a recycled barrel is almost the same as that of a new barrel. Since the cost of the barrel is most often absorbed by the user, this means that he must pay nearly the full cost of a new barrel every time he uses one, regardless of whether or not he goes to the effort of recycling his old barrels. Obviously, there is very little economic incentive for him to expend this effort.